


Plans

by Kalloway



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Snow...
Relationships: Vayne Aurelius/Roxis Rosenkrantz
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> April 4, 2009.

"You..."

Vayne glanced away from window and the snowy landscape beyond to look at Roxis.

"Yes?" he asked, catching Roxis's gaze for a quick second before glancing down.

"The... It's snowing again?" Roxis half-shoved Vayne to get a tiny bit closer to the window.

"Again," Vayne replied, a little thankful that Roxis had been distracted. He was going to get blamed for something again, he knew. And chances were, it probably was Vayne's fault. He'd had far too good a day the day before - the sort of day that left Roxis in a bad mood.

"That's going to change my plans for the day," Roxis noted. He was close enough that Vayne could feel Roxis's breath on his neck. Except there wasn't really anywhere to move and he wasn't really sure he wanted to, anyway.

"Your plans?" Vayne asked as he looked back towards the window. "I seem to remember winning three duels yesterday. And we only had time for three duels, because the second one involved three hours of patching one another up."

"That was your fault," Roxis said flatly, reaching for Vayne's bandaged wrist. "Is this coming loose?"

"No," Vayne replied, jerking his arm away. "Any of yours?"

"No," Roxis said. He almost smiled. "Did you have plans?"

Vayne frowned. "I was going to roll over and go back to sleep," he said before reaching to push at Roxis a bit. "But you seem to be laying half on top of me."

"Because you have all the covers," Roxis pointed out.

They stared at each other for a moment. Roxis mumbled something, grabbed a handful of covers and rolled back over.

"What was that?" Vayne questioned, trying to hang onto his own share of the blankets.

Roxis pressed up against his back a moment later, surprisingly warm. He could feel some of the bandages from the day before - they'd really gone all out. Again.

"I hate you," he whispered in Vayne's ear, though Vayne was pretty sure from the way Roxis was touching him that his usual statement was no longer entirely the truth.


End file.
